While fabrication of a variety of interesting nanostructures has been demonstrated in small samples, a predominant number of the methods for making such nanostructures are not readily scalable or completely reproducible. In many cases, for example, deposits in a furnace downstream trap have to be scraped and nanostructures harvested therefrom. Therefore, such nanostructures are prohibitively expensive and the utility thereof cannot be realized. Reproducible and controlled fabrication of nanostructures is needed for many novel electronic and electromagnetic devices such as those involving semiconductors and superconductors.
For a better understanding of the present invention, together with other and further objects, advantages and capabilities thereof, reference is made to the following disclosure and appended claims in connection with the above-described drawings.